1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dust removing device which removes dust attached to a person or an object or dust floating in air, and relates to a method for removing dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
In PTLs 1 and 2, for example, there are proposed techniques as a technique for removing dust (hereinafter, referred to as “dust removal”) which is attached to a person or an object or is floating in air.
In the technique described in PTL 1, air taken in through an air intake port provided on a side of a main body case facing a person or through a movable air inlet device connected to the main body case is cleaned by a filter in the main body case and is blown out from an air discharge hole provided on a rear side of the main body case. With this arrangement, in the technique described in PTL 1, an airflow is generated on a surface on which dust is attached; thus, the dust is separated from the person and is removed.
In the technique described in PTL 2, air cleaned by a filter is sent (blown out) to an entire air shower room, and the air in the air shower room is taken in. With this arrangement, a stronger airflow is generated on a surface on which dust is attached; thus, the dust is separated from a person and is removed.